Agreement
by MissCrookedSmile
Summary: There has long been a certain chemistry between Wonder Woman and Batman that neither of them have dared to react upon. But Batman might have found a loop whole in the old scriptures about the Amazones that could let him and Diana let off some much needed steam… Explicit goodies for alle!


She had just retired to her own quarters from the founding member's monthly meeting. It was four hours until her shift of monitor duty: Too long to simply 'hang out', as Flash had taught her the proper term was, too short to beam back to Earth and make a difference. Unless she was called off of course. She had just started wondering whether she should find a good sparring partner for a round of combat training when Batman showed up in her open door.

"You come as called" she said smilingly. "I was just thinking about finding a worthy opponent to help me stretch my legs in the gym."

She jumped to her feet, ready to leave the room, but he stood still. His grimace didn't change, which was normal for him, but something seemed off.

"You okay?" she asked, surprised he didn't immediately followed her. He was normally rather keen on sparring with her – probably for more reasons than just the training. Probably for the same reasons she preferred to spar with him.

He turned around to punch the monitor next to him and close the door behind them. She noticed he punched the red lock key as well – something she never did.

"We have to talk" he started in his sinister way.

She took a few steps back to look at him with crossed arms. "What do we need to discuss."

He looked down for a split second. Was this hard for him? He was known for stating the embarrassing and brutal points nobody else wanted to acknowledge, but also for having a hard time dealing with emotions. She might not be the world's greatest detective, but she knew Batman. She knew Bruce. And that split second he avoided her eyes told her exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"You mean we have to have 'the talk'" she recognized, widening her smile and raising her eyebrows.

He starred at her through the white lenses as if there was nothing there to see. That look always got to her. Much more than the bat-glare ever did.

"We both know what tension has been between us." He started. Not as cold as she would have feared, but she sensed that a practiced speech was on the way.

"We have seen how it distracts us in the field, how it influences our training…" he paused to remove his cowl, letting her see his blue eyes' intensity. "Maybe even noticed how it affects us outside the league."

"Bruce" she began as she let her arms uncross and her hands rest by her side. He raised a hand – not an order, but a plea for him to be allowed to continue. She permitted it.

"I have tried to be logical about this, knowing that you would never thrive in the cave or in the manor and that I wouldn't either as your fellow ambassador or companion at Themiscyra. We both know that this…" He paused to make a gesture with his hand between them. "This would never work."

She swallowed something a little harder than she would have believed was necessary. She ended up answering his silences with a weak: "Agreed".

"But we cannot live with this tension building up either" he solemnly concluded, "which has forced me to try something I hope you will someday forgive."

She looked at him with interest as he meticulously removed first his belt, then his gauntlets and finally his comm. link, all of which he planted on a nearby table.

"Amazone" he then began in a softer voice. "I wish to grant you a daughter the Amazons will be proud of. I come here to offer you my body."

She recognized the ritual from the old scrolls. Before the Amazons were granted eternal youth and strength by the Gods, this was how men would allow them to have new daughters raised into their army.

"I swear to you" he continued "that I will collect my son, should you be so unfortunate as to carry a boy, and that I will allow my daughter to never be mine, but yours and your sisters' in eternal battle."

She was actually quite intrigued. How had he come upon this? How had he been able to interpret the ancient Greek scrolls? And did he really understand what he was saying?

He let the silence continue, knowing this was the part were the Amazone would begin the initial testing. For a moment he wondered whether she was mad at or disappointed in him for doing this, but then she removed her comm. link and placed it next to his on the table.

Batman had found a loop hole and she wasn't about to miss that opportunity. This way, they would have a physical contract that would never let them think they were starting a relationship, but still give them an outlet for their attraction.

"I'll play along" she agreed in her normal voice, sending him a crooked smile. For her next sentence, she added some ethos to her tone:

"I am Diana, princess of the Amazons. What makes you worthy, man, of even addressing a warrior like me?"

He never even blinked, knowing that the eye contact was part of the game:

"I am no prince or God, and therefore not worthy. But as a warrior, I am a champion among men. My physical and mental abilities are far beyond that of my peers. I have proven my worth as both a strategist, a leader of battles, as well as a good soldier standing by my superiors in combat."

"And what weaknesses would a man like you pass on to my daughter?"

This was the real test. Boasting is easy. Knowing yourself and acknowledging your limits are hard.

"I am a scarred man." He began in a softer baritone. She feared she had made a mistake asking him this, but his answer made her proud to call him a friend:

"I have carried anger, sorrow and guild with me through my life and brought upon myself a mission no warrior, however superior, could ever succeed in. Yet I refuse to give in to the pain, the need for vengeance or the hard facts I confront myself with on a daily basis. I can never change the world into the place I want it to be. I can never hinder what happened to me for ever happening to someone else."

His eyes narrowed and the bat crept back into his voice.

"But I have dedicated my life to try."

She noticed his fists were clenched, but as soon as he did too his hands relaxed.

"That stubbornness will be your daughter's mightiest weapon given the proper guidance. But if you do not manage to contain it, she too will be trapped on a never ending journey giving her grief and despair instead of enjoying the happiness Themiscyra might provide her."

She felt an unearthly need to kiss him, as if Aphrodite herself urged her to do so. But that would be too soon. She chose to match his honesty.

"I am a daughter of the gods and my mother's wish for a successor. I was not born of flesh like you and my sisters. I might never carry a child of my own and your efforts might therefore be useless."

This was tricky. If he accepted without hesitation, he would be found weak – driven by his own desire more than the wish to serve the Amazone in front of him. He of course knew just what to do:

He knelt down in front of her, not taking his eyes away from her before both his knees where on the ground.

"The Gods willing, I wish to give you the chance to bear Earths' mightiest warrior."

He bended down and gently kissed the tip of her boot before adding: "As with my own mission Sisyphus worthy, I wish to try. I wish to do as you wish, and only that."

Her smile had taken on a new character Bruce noticed as he looked up to meet her gaze yet again. It was working.

"All and only what I wish? Despite the stubbornness you describe?" she tested again.

"That stubbornness, princess, will only work in your favor."

She saw him suppress a smile with his lips but it managed to reach his eyes. Had he not been wearing a protective cup, she might have seen evidence of his rising excitement as well. Somehow this ritual worked in his favor.

"Rise" she commanded, and he did as instructed. Not too quick or too eager to please. Not too slow or unenthusiastic. She was indeed impressed.

"Do you really wish to do as I please and nothing else?" she asked one final time.

"Yes" he determined yet again, standing before her with a straightened back and his hands meeting on his back. He was completely off guard when she slapped him across the face, much harder than she would have dared in a training exercise. He almost lost his balance, blood flying from his mouth but the teeth holding, she noticed. Not hard enough to break him, but that hurt. No doubt about it.

He used a second to catch his breath and regain his balance. Then he spit out a rather large portion of blood, wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, and finally regained the exact same position with the exact same expression upon his face. Not even the way he looked at her had changed. If not for the blood spatter across his face, it was if she had never even raised a hand.

That sealed the contract.

She threw herself at him and let her lips and tongue taste the blood she herself had demanded. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as their tongues wrestled – finally meeting after lusting for that very contact for years.

His hands took their time to explore her body; the arch of her back, the curve of her naked shoulders, her hair, her perfectly sculpted ass…

She kept her hands in his hair, wanting to keep her arms out of the way so that he was free to explore his conquest. She had less patience then him. They had both wanted each other for so long – she wasn't interested in waiting any more. She felt him bend over slightly, knowing he had the same instant reaction to her body as she had to his.

She pulled back. Bruce got his breath long enough to wonder why it turned him on that she was that much taller than him, but the pause wasn't long enough for him to come up with a probable answer.

"Please me" she demanded with a whisper. Another test, he feared, the command vague enough for him to show her his best moves but commanding enough for her to stay in complete control.

His smile seemed to spread from his eyes to his entire body as he lifted her up, one of her legs on each side of his torso. He headed towards the small conference table in her room and bit her neck on the way, noticing her skin had the same elasticity as a normal female, but that he could not pierce it. She moaned loudly, urging him to bite again even harder.

What a rush it was to play rough with a woman that could take it!

As soon as he placed her on the table, his hands went directly for her star spangled panties. He knew her armor was impenetrable, so ripping them off was not an option – although it was all that was on his mind. He settled for pulling them down her legs, happy to see it was as he had hoped: She wore nothing underneath.

He pushed her flat on her back, allowing his right hand to find a way in between their two bodies, his fingers examining the skin right above her slit. She wasn't shaved clean, like most of Bruce Wayne's acquaintances, but she seemed perfectly trimmed. The Gods who made her sure had thought of making her perfect in every way.

She moaned loudly in frustration when his fingers danced over her labia only to find their way to her inner thigh. "Not yet" he thought to himself. "Not like that".

She grabbed his head and demanded his lips in the most violent way. But she didn't correct her order from before. He was still free to please her as he saw fit.

Her impatience made his blood boil, and as he was released to kneel in front of her yet again, he chose to free himself from the protective Kevlar in his pants. She looked down with excitement as she saw the first glimpse of his hard-on, but that was not his weapon of choice either. That was just to make him more comfortable. Instead he grabbed both her thighs with each hand, pulling her wet pussy into his face. His lips gently caressed her labia, making her hold her breath in anticipation. When his skilled tongue chose to run from her ass and all the way up to her clit, he felt every muscle in her thigh tighten. He held on to them the best he could, starting to concentrate his licking around her most sensitive areas. According to her sound level, his anatomical knowledge of the human female body did translate to that of an Amazon.

He kept getting her as near to climax as he could without pushing her over, each time pushing the line of how much pleasure she could take. She remained seated at the edge of the table, breathing heavily with her eyes wide shut, grabbing her own breast as hard as she could while still wearing her armor. He had to use all his willpower not to finish her off, not to stand up and take her then and there, not to grab his cock and pleasure himself… His member was shaking, begging him to take part of the enjoyment she was clearly experiencing. But it wasn't his turn yet. He needed to impress her first.

He felt her nearing her limit, only a few strokes of his tongue suddenly enough to make her twist and turn. Had she been not been an Amazon, she would have begged him for sweet release. Instead she tore of a large piece of the metal surface below her in pure frustration. That was his sign. He closed his lips around her clit, two of his fingers pressing hard against her soaking wet opening as she came.

Her entire body seemed to lift from the table, as if some deity was shaking her. He held on, but her super strength proved quite a challenge for him even now. He couldn't wait to try it out for real.

When her scream dampened, he toned down the touch, only caressing her gently with the two fingers he had used to taunt her. She took in deep breaths and a broad smile of joy with a touch of relief filled her entire being. He swallowed hard before choosing to stand up in front of her, quickly removing his boots and shirt while her eyes were still closed. He leaned in over her and pressed his raging hard-on against her.

"Am I worthy" he asked as calmly as he could manage. She took great enjoyment in holding back her answer. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his. He was burning with lust, she noticed, and his controlled breathing was replaced with a shallow panting. She had never seen him like this before.

"Do you deem me worthy" he tried again.

She knew not whether she took the greatest pleasure in his attempts to hide his desperate tone, his shaking arms or his pulsating cock eagerly awaiting her orders. He was a man always in control. But somehow he seemed at the end of his rope just by seeing her come… She liked that.

"Take me" she sighed before her lips found his again. He did not wait for them to part before he found his desired position.

He wished he could have forced all of him into her straight away, but she was too tight and he was larger than most. He never let go of her lips, even allowing one hand to caress her chin, as he softly thrust his way into her wet opening. She felt it tensing and relaxing him at the same time – finally feeling her the way he had dreamed of for so long, wanting to savor the moment, but with the pace of a lusting man.

When she could completely surround him, he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, making more room for him to take her as hard as he wanted. The explosion reached her fast and another cry of pure pleasure filled the room. He could hardly keep thrusting as her muscle spasms almost crushed his member. It didn't seem to hurt him, though. Not at the moment, anyway. He did feel the need to stop, but only because he feared he wouldn't be able to hold back. He was no young man hunting his orgasm anymore, no teenager who could barely contain himself either. But this instant he found himself forced to mentally categorize the equipment in each container of his belt.

When her body relaxed again, she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. He did not attempt to hold back the proud smirk.

She grabbed his shoulders, lifting him into the air as soon as he got a chance to pull out. He feared she wanted to do something midair, but the lift seemed only to abide her in turning him on his back.

She firmly placed his shoulders on the hard surface, simultaneously forcing his bent knees to stretch with her. She kept eye contact the whole time. Even as she disposed of his tights and the Kevlar protecting his lower half completely.

"I will have you my way" she informed him as she climbed his body. His desire had completely taken over his pelvis, forcing him to thrust into nothingness. All he could do was feel the desire, the lust, the pure necessity of her taking him. His pupils widened when she did.

Still wearing her boots and breastplate, she rode him brutally, only ensuring her own satisfaction. He did not feel cheated. In fact, he felt it hard to hold back now that he was no longer in control of the movements. When she came around him the second time, not even citing the schedule for the latest round of monitor duty seemed to help him much.

His shoulders lifted from their designated place and his hands squeezed around her waist as he sat up, still inside of her. His eyes were closed and his mouth silent, occupied with taking in deep, calming breaths. He looked like he was trying to meditate in the eye of a tornado.

"Are you regretting your promise?" she teased.

He took a few more deep breaths before facing her. His look was stern, locked in a look of persistency and willfulness.

"Never" he said in a tone that matched his face. He wasn't lying about his stubbornness working for her benefit.

She started moving her pussy up and down his cock, clenching him tightly inside of him, moving in the speed she had noticed brought him most difficulties.

He was almost in pain now. Had she not possessed super strength, his hands firm grip would have hurt her by now and she could feel him throb within her. He was battling his tongue every second to not utter the word "please". Or perhaps "mercy" was the right phrase?

It was almost to greater satisfaction for her than him, when she finally bended down and placed her lips so close to his ear that he could feel the words form when she said: "You have proven worthy."

The explosion filled his entire body. He began to shake as the climax flooded all of his senses. When he came to, he had no idea whether he had cried out.

He was still short of breath when she dismounted him, letting his semen run down her thighs as she stood before him. He pushed himself up on his elbows in order to watch her. She was still in full uniform, except for the bottom where her naked gender flushed. He on the other hand was lying completely naked on the table in front of her.

"You performed like a true warrior" she exclaimed as she watched his member slowly returning to normal.

"I'm glad you think so" he said in his Bruce Wayne-voice, still a little short of breath.

"I look forward to sharing a more heated moment with you" she stated as she lifted a brow.

He sat up and began to look around the room to locate the different parts of his uniform. He definitely had a couple of pressed ribs and his crotch ached more than it would normally do after a 'heated moment'. It would probably take a couple of weeks for him to completely recover.

"This was just the warm up?" he asked in a way that disguised the feelings behind the statement.

He jumped down from the table and quickly pulled on his cup and pants when she grabbed his chin with a strong hand, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"You are a strange man, Bruce Wayne."

He stayed in position without changing the smirk.

"And you are of a beautiful race, Amazon."


End file.
